Call Me Confused
by Moony05
Summary: PG13 for content; Set in the days of the Marauders. WARNING:YAOI (Yay! Plot update!) Remus is now in the hospital wing after being cursed by an unknown attacker. Sirius and the others are determined to find the culprit! Chapter 5 Now Up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns it, not me! TT

Warning: For those of you who don't know, there is YAOI in this fanfic. Yaoi refers to male/male relationships, so if this offends you, I'd advise you to take your closed mind elsewhere.

"Ahhh! Please! Please no!" Sirius sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. He had been having the most vivid dream, the dementors of Azkaban had been closing in around him. Peering through the early morning rays that fell through his open bed hangings, he realized that it was silly, he was only a fifteen year old boy, and dementors certainly wouldn't be coming for an innocent student. In the bed across from him he could hear Remus stirring slightly, making small noises. Above him James shifted and yawned. Peter was still motionless above Remus, Sirius knew this for a fact, because the first thing little Pettigrew usually did in the morning was fall to the floor with a crash.

"S'that you Padfoot?" James said thickly from above, "S'you having bad d-d-dreams again?" He punctured his last sentence with another yawn, two socked feet dangled down, pulling on one of them Sirius extracted a shriek of laughter from his friend. "C'mon Padfoot! You know I'm ticklish." James said in mock anger.

"You two should be more considerate about those of us who are trying to rest." Remus complained as he also sat up, "It's Sunday, you know, that day where some of us like to sleep in." Sirius felt his heart skip a beat as Remus' tired gray eyes bored into his own dark ones. He had been feeling rather funny around his werewolf friend lately, and he had no idea why.

"Sorry Moony..." Padfoot mumbled sheepishly, James jumped from his bed and landed rather awkwardly on the floor. He kicked Sirius playfully as he went to his trunk.

"Is Wormtail still in bed?" James asked incredulously, "after all the noise we've been making?"

"It appears so, lucky him." Remus replied sarcastically, Sirius's heart gave another funny jolt. If James noticed the cynicism dripping from Remus' every word, he didn't say anything about it, he just smiled as he shoved the fat little boy known as Wormtail out of the top bunk. There was a loud "Oy!"

"Are you all ready for a nice day of studying?" Remus continued, as if school friends regularly toppled from the sky... which in this case they usually did. James stared at him open mouthed in horror,

"We studied last night! Maybe that's why you're so tired!"

"It would do you all some good." Remus said casually, "O.W.L's are this year, don't forget." James scowled at him and turned to Sirius.

"It's the Hogsmeade trip today!" James cried desperately.

"Well maybe we could study, and then go to Hogsmeade." Peter suggested hopefully, he had stood up and was now rubbing his backside.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually," Remus said with a smile, "I fancy some butterbeer myself actually." James grinned and ruffled Sirius's long black hair, "Hear that Padfoot? Let's crack some books!" He got up, not even bothering to change his clothes and ran down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Huffing and puffing as he was not in tip top physical condition, Peter followed his idol excitedly.

"Shall we?" Remus asked Sirius with raised eyebrows, "I imagine you'll take your time getting dressed first." Sirius grinned roguishly he was a known procrastinator.

Remus turned from him, and getting up from the bed started pulling off his P.J's. Taken off guard Sirius felt the smile fade from his face immediately, Remus's back was covered in little scars and scratches, from his monthly transformations into a werewolf. He seemed beautiful in some strange way to Sirius, his shoulder length brown hair was disheveled, and he wasn't heavily muscled or anything, but the morning sun turned him into something otherworldly.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" Remus had seen him staring.

"Oh... um, just looking for my wand." Sirius lied, as a result he fell painfully to his knees and feigned a frantic search for the object.

"It's on your bedside table." Remus said softly.

"Oh, right, thanks." Shuffling over to the table he grabbed the wand and started undressing himself.

"Padfoot." Remus had interrupted again, "Is something bothering you? I heard Prongs say that you had been having bad dreams again?"

"It's nothing." Sirius said truthfully, dreams didn't matter. He hurriedly got dressed, and by the time he was done saw that Remus had gone to the common room. With a sigh of relief he sat back down on his bed with a plop. He had just realized... his feelings for Remus, were not friendly feelings... In fact, they could even be termed as a crush. "This isn't good." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Not at all."

"Coming Padfoot?" Peter's squeaky little voice carried up the stairs, "We're going to the library."

"Don't you want to get dressed first?" The faint voice of James could be heard also. Laughing Sirius left the common room, and his confused thoughts.

The library was rather warm for late winter, and finally even Remus gave up and said that they deserved a break. Since the Hogsmeade visit wasn't going to take place until after lunch, the four boys had half an hour to pursue a leisure activity. Remus was found immersed in a good book, and Sirius had a rousing game of Wizard's Chess with James while Peter cheered James on with increasingly louder squeals, until Remus told him gently to shut up. They made their way to the Great Hall, chattering contentedly while other students mingled around them, Sirius remembered that he had forgotten his cloak in the common room. Telling the others to save him a seat, he doubled back.

Walking fast up the stairs he found himself caught on one set as they changed. Swearing under his breath as he realized he would have to go round a longer route, Sirius froze as he saw someone move in the shadows.

"Snivellus..." He breathed softly. Sure enough Severus Snape was seen with another figure that Sirius identified as Lucius Malfoy. In the darkness the two could be seen close together, well this was suspicious, Snivelly and Malfoy together, probably planning a way to get at James. They were leaning toward each other, what were they doing now?

Feeling his stomach lurch, Sirius realized they were kissing, He turned right around and ran the other way, not caring that it would take ages to get back to the common room.

Concerned about Sirius because he hadn't turned up for lunch, Remus, James and Peter raced up to Gryffindor tower to get him.

"What's the matter Padfoot, you never turned up for lunch." Peter said anxiously, peering at him out of watery eyes.

"Oh nothing, I just wasn't hungry... Sorry guys." Sirius said with much difficulty, "So are we going to Hogsmeade or what?"

Remus still looked concerned, but the others took this nonchalant manner as another of Sirius's little quirks, the ending result had them all bundled in cloaks and shivering, making their way over to the Leaky Cauldron. Inside they took a seat among other chattering students, there was no one there that they knew really well, which Sirius found as a relief, he didn't want to be surrounded by anyone else at the moment. A heavyset witch with a mole on her chin came to take their orders, James ignored everyone's protests and bought them all butterbeers. Sirius drank deeply and was uncharacteristically silent, allowing James and Peter to make most of the conversation. Remus however, kept shooting glances his way, and also seemed slightly disconnected from the conversation.

"Wow, whats up with you Padfoot?" James asked later as they left the Leaky Cauldron, "You were quieter than Moony in there." He messed up his untidy black hair, trying to look cool.

"Just tired." Sirius replied shortly.

"Hey listen," Serious hazel eyes peered out of thick-rimmed glasses, "would you wait for me before dinner? I have something I need to tell you."

"All right." Sirius agreed tiredly, he wondered distantly what James could possibly have to say to him that he wouldn't talk about in front of Peter and Remus, but it probably didn't matter.

Before dinner James kept shooting him meaningful looks in the common room over their textbooks, after a while this got slightly annoying. Now that he had decided on forgetting what he had seen on his way to get his cloak, Sirius was overwhelmed with curiosity. Did James have some awful secret he could only reveal to his best friend? That had to be the only logical explanation.

Dinner came, and students started filing out of the common room, Peter left right away with Remus, who paused and waited for Sirius and James.

"We'll catch up." Sirius said, Remus nodded and followed Peter out.

"What did you want to tell me?" Sirius asked breathlessly as soon as he was sure they were alone.

"Well, this is difficult for me to say, but I trust you won't let anything get in the way of our friendship, right?" Sirius nodded his assent, more curious than ever, James continued hurriedly, "Well the thing is, I've noticed lately that... I'm in love with you."

Author's Note: Yay a cliffhanger! Now that I've got you all anxiously awaiting the installment... ;;; or not... Well anyway, I have big plans for this! I'm so excited about writing my first Sirius fanfic, so please review and tell me if I've missed anything. Thanks!


	2. Chit Chat

AN: Hmm, let's see how many comma's I can try and legally put into the first sentence of this chapter. Or how many times I can fit the word "bad" into a story...  
  
"Oh, bad, bad, baddy, bad." Sirius moaned into his pillow. It was the morning after James had confessed his feelings for the dark haired boy, and it was indeed bad. The room was still dark as the sun had not yet risen, and Sirius was dreading the unavoidable moment where Mister Sun would pop up and happily force him to his classes. If it were the night of the full moon he might have been cheered by this fact, being a dog was always fun. However, the full moon was a stubborn three weeks away  
The confession, everything came back to what James had said the other night. What Sirius was most angry about, was the fact that James hadn't even given him time to think. Right after he had told Sirius that he was in love with him, he had blushed and darted off to the Great Hall. What kind of person did that?  
Sunlight was peeking over the trees, Sirius discovered as he peered out the window. Knowing he wouldn't get any more sleep, he dressed for the day and headed down to the common room, pausing only by Remus's closed bed hangings.  
He sat before the fire pensively and didn't stir, even when some of the girls started to come down the stairs giggling madly.  
"Sirius?" Jumping slightly, Sirius turned to see Remus standing motionless behind him. "Sirius, you look terrible, did you even get an hour of sleep?" Without waiting for an invitation, the werewolf took a seat by his friends side. Sirius realized something, Remus hadn't called him by his nickname, that usually meant a serious talk.  
"I heard what Prongs said to you yesterday, he told me the whole story." Remus said quietly with a backwards glance at the girls in the background. "What are you going to do about it?"  
Sirius buried his head in his hands, "I don't have a clue, he didn't exactly give me time to say anything you know."  
"I know." Remus put a reassuring hand on Sirius's shoulder, "And you don't need to say anything to him right away of course, not unless you want to. But you have his feelings to consider as well as your own, do you feel the same way about him?"  
He racked his brain, but Sirius could come up with only one person he could imagine being with. Someone with a kind voice and a steady hand. "No." Sirius replied slowly, "No, I don't feel that way about Prongs."  
"Well then you need to let him know that sooner or later." Remus said, "It will probably just hurt your friendship if you let it go on this way."  
"I guess." Sirius mumbled, "I just wish he hadn't made things so complicated, and during our O.W.L year too."  
"Speaking of which," Remus said rather sharply, "I know you've been awake all this time, have you even touched a book?"  
Sirius looked up incredulously to find that Remus was laughing lightly, "Only joking." He smiled, "I'll see you at breakfast." Remus swept away, leaving Sirius to touch the shoulder where the brunette boys hand had rested only moments ago.  
Breakfast in the Great Hall was loud and noisy, the weekend at Hogsmeade led to much conversation:  
"So then she told me that he had been seen with..."  
"And then we..."  
"Enchanted snowballs started attacking them..."  
"Saw her picking her nose..."  
"Hey Padfoot, Moony." James and Peter took seats on either side of Sirius and Moony, Sirius couldn't help noticing that James hadn't exactly dived for the seat beside him. Instead he was acting as if last night had never happened, well that was fine with him.  
"Charms this morning isn't it?" Peter sighed, "I hate Charms I'm so bad at it!"  
"You're bad at everything Pettigrew." Lucius said appearing suddenly behind Remus and shaking his head, "Unless you're holding out on us." Peter reddened and became very focused on his porridge, barely audible were the words, "I'm good at some things..."  
"Sorry?" Lucius asked loudly.  
"I'm good at some things!" Peter said just as loudly back.  
"Like what? Licking Potter's boots perhaps?"  
"Shove off Malfoy." James had stood up very suddenly, his plate fell to the floor with a clatter.  
"Or you'll what?" Lucius sneered haughtily.  
"Never mind that." Said Remus mildly, also standing up. "Malfoy, I suggest you go off to the Slytherin table, or I will be forced to pull rank." He indicated a badge on his chest, "As you know, I am a prefect."  
"I'm not scared of you." Lucius leered, Sirius glanced up shakily for the first time, he had found himself unable to meet the eyes of Lucius or Severus ever since the day he had seen them together. "And what do you want Black?" He shot suddenly at Sirius. Taken off guard, Sirius blinked in surprise and turned away quickly.  
"Go away Malfoy." Remus repeated. Lucius left with his nose in the air, the Marauders promptly turned and stared at Sirius, who pretended to be very interested in the floor.  
"Padfoot, what's up with you lately?" Peter asked in amazement.  
"What do you mean Wormtail?" Sirius feigned innocence.  
"Well, not that it matters really, but that's the first time you've missed a chance to stick up for Wormtail and put Malfoy in his place." The fat little boy replied.  
"I'm just... er... Say Prongs, how would you like a round of Quidditch before Charms?" Fiddling with his fork Sirius looked at James out of the corner of his eye, he had decided he might as well get his talk over with, or he'd never be the same.  
"What are you talking about it's bloody cold out!" James said, his eyes round as saucers.  
"Wormtail, fancy a walk?" Remus asked pointedly.  
"Not rea- Oh! Er... sure." Peter waddled out of the hall after Remus. James turned to look at Sirius, very confused, only to find that Sirius was already on his way out to the Quidditch Pitch.  
James got out there with his broom just in time to see Sirius take off on his own broomstick, in hot pursuit James zig-zagged around the goalposts once before slowing down next to a stationary Sirius.  
"So I take it you don't really want to play Quidditch then?" James said.  
"No, only the truly mad would play Quidditch in this cold."  
"Right... So, what did you want to talk about?"  
"Well, to put it bluntly, Us." Sirius made a point of looking away, but James' eyes followed the back of his head, he could feel them. "I've been thinking about what happened that night, when you told me you had feelings for me. The truth is, I know now that I don't feel the same way about you." There he said it, Letting out a deep breath Sirius looked up expectantly at James. To his shock James was smiling.  
"Well that's okay, I've been meaning to tell you, I don't have a crush on you anymore." James said sweetly, "See I met this girl named Lily, and she's really..."  
"WHAT?!" Sirius bellowed indignantly, "You make me suffer through sleepless nights wondering how I can tell my best mate that I like someone else? And you have a girlfriend?!"  
"Gee, sorry, I didn't know it bothered you so much. Wait a minute, who do you like?" James peered at his best friend with great interest.  
"N-no one..." Sirius deflated like a balloon.  
"Come on, out with it, you know you can trust me."  
"Fine... it's Moony, only don't tell him. I want to do it myself, when the time is right." Running a hand through his hair Sirius felt as though he had made a mistake saying that, not because he didn't trust James, but because he wasn't sure if there was going to be a right time to tell Remus anything. In fact, to be brutally honest, he felt as though that secret should stay deep inside him, he didn't want to get hurt.  
"Wow, that's really cool! We could go on double dates and stuff!" James said excitedly, "Once I get around to asking Lily out that is, Oh this is going to be the best!"  
Sirius just shook his head and sighed, somehow he didn't think James had caught very much of what he had just said.  
  
Authors Note: There it is! Chapter Two! It's a bit shorter than chapter one, and not as well written I think, but I'm still welcoming reviews and opinions. Poor Wormtail, he's the only one that doesn't have a love life.... Or does he? evil smile 


	3. The Hospital Wing

Authors Note: Welcome back for chapter three! Let's see how much more I can tangle up poor Padfoot's life –smile- Oh, and thank you OracleVortex for telling me about the asterix things. Mmmm, nothing like cold pasta and fanfiction in the morning eh?  
  
He had finally done it, Sirius Black had admitted to James and to himself, that he liked Remus. But what now? He certainly wasn't about to tell Remus how he felt, not with the way everything had been going lately.  
"Padfoot?" Looking up Sirius saw Remus looking at him curiously, they had been studying at the same library table for a while.  
"Yeah?"  
"You've been staring at the same page in that book for the last half hour... are you really studying?"  
"Of course I am." Sirius turned the page hurriedly, and began to read about Merlock the Mad... who definitely sounded like he belonged in a loony bin to Sirius. Merlock had been known for killing muggles....  
"Now I know you aren't studying." Remus said sharply.  
"Mmm what? 'Course I am." Sirius jerked himself, he had been falling asleep on the book.  
"Don't be stupid." Remus sighed, "Come on, let's go up to bed, it's almost ten."  
"What?!" Sirius fell out of his chair, had Remus suggested sharing a bed?  
"You need rest, and badly, come on you're going to bed." Yanking a bewildered Sirius to his feet, Remus guided him up to Gryffindor tower, and then to his four poster bed. Sirius barely hit the pillow before falling asleep fully clothed. He had no dreams.  
"Ah, what a lovely Hogwarts morning!" "Indeed... O.W.L.S are in a few months you know."  
"Oh no, I haven't studied nearly enough!"  
"Haven't you been using that monthly planner I made you?"  
"Er..."  
Sirius woke, squinting his eyes against some bright light, to Remus and Peter having a conversation. Oh yes, it was another lovely Hogwarts morning... he thought he was going to go blind from the sun. With a moan he yanked the hangings shut, why were they always open at the crack of dawn? No wonder he wasn't getting enough sleep... someone kept fiddling with his damned hangings. Just as he was drifting off to sleep the hangings were pulled open unceremoniously.  
"I thought I heard your lovely voice Padfoot." Remus said pleasantly. Sirius opened one eye and grunted. Remus tutted, "Now, now, is that any way to greet someone? It's time to go down to breakfast, you've slept half the morning away."  
"And I'll sleep through breakfast too thanks." Sirius croaked, "Wake me when it's time for class."  
"I'm not doing any such thing. Besides, you need to eat." Leaning forward Remus gave Sirius a great shove, the surprised wizard toppled off the bed and got tangled upside down in the sheets. Peter looked down at him from above curiously.  
"Hey Padfoot... I can see up your nose."  
Growling under his breath about know it alls who woke perfectly innocent people from their sleep, Sirius changed into some fresh clothes and tottered after his friends.  
"Where's Prongs?" He asked, running a hand through his hair as the trio sat down for breakfast.  
"I was wondering when you'd ask that. He got in a fight with Lucius, and ended up with great boils all over his face." Remus replied.  
"WHAT?! Malfoy that damn little..." He shouted out a few obscenities that made Peter giggle, completely forgetting what he had seen Lucius doing a few nights before.  
"Well now, we certainly can't tolerate such language, no matter what the circumstances. Ten points from Gryffindor." Sirius felt his heart sink as a hand was laid on his shoulder, behind him Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him before sweeping off.  
"Oh good one Black." Snapped a Gryffindor seventh year.  
"Shut up." Peter told her happily.  
"Anyway, Sirius you seem to be behind in your studies as well, I think I'll take on the tedious job of tutoring you." Announced Remus on their way to the hospital wing, Sirius had insisted on visiting James... and getting a good look at Malfoy, who seemed to have grown twisted horns out of each side of his head. As Remus said this he gave the sandy haired boy a withering look. "It won't be so bad." Remus continued, "I'm sure we'll be alone in the common room anyway, everyone else will either be studying in the library or in bed." Sirius felt his heart give a funny jolt, alone?  
"Oy!" James shouted out with a grin as the rest of the marauders entered the hospital wing. The nurse in attendance gave the boys a stern look before leaving them alone. Sirius winced when he saw James's face, the boils seemed to be getting smaller than what Remus had described, but a neon yellow pus was oozing from them unpleasantly.  
"All right Prongs?" Peter asked excitedly setting himself on the foot of the bed.  
"Yeah, Lily came to visit, look!" James held up a card that bore the legend 'I Hope You Learned Your Lesson.' "She wants me."  
"I'll bet she does." Sirius commented in a nonchalant manner, Remus tried to stifle his laughter. "Anyway, where's Malfoy?"  
"He got out an hour ago, full recovery." James said sourly, "I don't see why his horns were faster to be cured than my boils... I thought they were a good piece of work myself."  
"It was a nice piece of magic." Remus agreed, "I saw him before he left." Peter laughed loudly.  
"All right, that's it everybody out, it's been long enough." The nurse entered and made shooing motions at the boys, her lips pursed.  
"Later." Sirius said as he turned to lead the way out, Peter came next, Remus smiled and waved before taking up the rear.  
"Prongs is looking better he really has..." Remus began, but what James had, Sirius and Peter never found out... There was the sound of someone shouting the word "Diffindo!" and Remus doubled over, blood blossoming on the back of his robes.  
"Moony!" Sirius cried, he whirled around but there was no one in sight. The nurse came running out and stared for a moment, her mouth an 'o' of surprise. Remus was on the floor making short gasps of pain, Peter was clutching his face in horror, and Sirius was bent over Remus looking distraught.  
"Back off the lot of you!" The nurse cried, with a flick of her wand Remus was on a stretcher, she brought him into the ward and slammed the door.  
"What... what was that all about?" Peter squeaked turning to Sirius, but Sirius who was looking at the closed door, had no answer.  
  
Authors Note: Yay! Now that I'm actually getting into the action part of the story... erhem, sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I promise I'll work harder to get the next bit out, and I'll try to improve my writing –sigh-. R&R please. 


	4. What Snape Knew

Authors Note: Chapter 4! Huzzah! I never really thought I'd take the story this far, but there you are, I'm taking my sweet time. I believe this story won't be going on much longer... at least I hope not –wince- People will begin to get impatient! Oh, and just thought I'd note, Harry used the spell "Diffindo" to split open Cedric Diggory's bag in book 4, so I thought the same spell could be used to split a persons skin. But yay! This is actually starting to show some plot! Go me!  
  
"Mr. Black will you pay attention?" Professor Podwill, the Astronomy teacher admonished. "One more incident like this, and it's detention for you." Sirius jerked his head off his desk and nodded dumbly. It was the last class of the day, which unfortunately, happened to be Astronomy with the Slytherins. "Now, I'm pairing the Gryffindors and the Slytherins together to make a star chart, you have the rest of the class to complete it..." Podwill began listing off names and Sirius groaned inwardly. "Pettigrew, Crabbe." Peter squeaked and left Sirius's side to sit awkwardly beside a burly dull eyed boy. "Black, Snape." With a little jump Sirius glanced toward the back of the room and saw the greasy haired fifth year slink over. From across the room, Peter gave Sirius a pitying look.  
"I heard your two little sidekicks are in the hospital wing Black." Severus breathed as soon as he had sat down, "Serves them right I think."  
"Keep your bloody mouth hole shut. Or I'll curse you right here and now." Sirius growled back, Professor Podwill was now passing out sheets of paper. Sirius snatched his and filled out his name.  
"You'd put a hex on me right under the teachers nose? I don't believe it Black." Hissed Severus as soon as Podwill was out of earshot.  
"Care to try me?" Black snarled. Severus didn't seem to take any notice and kept rambling on, sounding as if he were simply commenting on the weather.  
"Well it looks like that Lupin boy wasn't very good at counter jinxes anyway, no matter what his Defense Against the Dark Arts grades are. Whoever cursed him must have known this." Sirus froze.  
"Are you suggesting you know who did it?" He turned carefully to stare right into his partners slitted eyes.  
"Oh, I know who did it all right." Severus replied in a whisper, "But you'll never tear that name from my lips. I'm glad Lupin's in the hospital wing, if we're lucky, he'll die from a loss of blood."  
Sirius didn't even bother with his wand, he was on Severus in a split second, and he was punching every inch of the sniveling little snake he could get to. Severus was screaming loud enough for everyone within five miles to hear. The class stopped what they were doing and cleared off, leaving a ring of clear ground where the two boys fought.  
"Now! That's quite enough!" Podwill bellowed. With a flick of his wand the teacher levitated Sirius into the air, "Mr. Black! Fifty points from Gryffindor this is outrageous! I'm also giving you a weeks detention!" Sirius didn't say anything, he gave the cowering Severus a look of pure venom however. "Now I'm going to put you down, and you can march yourself right up to your head of house. Is this clear?" Sirius nodded to show he understood. As soon as his feet touched the floor he stomped from the room without a second look back.  
He had no intention of going to his head of house however, instead he took the hall that led to the hospital wing. Finding that James and Remus were quite alone in the room, he slipped in.  
"Hey, don't you have class mate?" James asked cheerfully, the boils on his face were now only faint pink protrusions. Sirius shrugged.  
"How's Moony?"  
"He seems to be doing better, I heard him moaning and stuff in his sleep." James replied, looking solemn, "The nurse says he'll be all right, but he certainly looks like he's about to kick the bucket doesn't he?" James stopped short at the look on Sirius's face. Looking at Remus's pale form, Sirius had to silently agree. The young werewolf was pale as death, James had informed him that Remus was taking blood replenishing potions and it seemed to help, but Remus had always been rather weak and sickly anyway. "Well, the nurse says he's improving, so he must be." James said after a short silence."  
"Snivellus knows who did it." Sirius said quietly.  
"What?!" James was all ears now.  
"Back in Astronomy, before I got kicked out for giving him what he deserves, he told me he knew. He said... he said that he hoped Moony would die from a loss of blood."  
"That's impossible Padfoot! No one but us Marauders and the nurse knows why Moony's in here!" James said indignantly.  
"There's one other person who knows why." Sirius replied.  
"Who?"  
"The one who did it to him."  
James and Sirius sat there pondering for a moment, "So you think he was in on it?" James asked with a sideward glance.  
"If he wasn't, then at least he knows the dirty scum who did it." Sirius agreed. "But how to get it out of him?"  
"Torture?" James suggested hopefully.  
"I'd agree to that, you know I would." Sirius said with a ghost of a smile, "But I've already got detention, I may even be close to getting kicked out."  
"What did you do back there?" James asked amazed. Embellishing a bit, Sirius settled down on a visitors chair and told his old friend the whole story, bit by bit, not even noticing that students were leaving classes for dinner.  
It wasn't until he was getting ready for detention that Sirius realized he didn't feel uncomfortable around Severus or Lucius. So he had seen them kissing? So what. He was comfortable with his newfound homosexuality, and he didn't care if others were too, even if he did want to murder one of them.  
"You didn't go see your head of house, did you Black?" Professor Podwill said sharply as Sirius entered the classroom.  
"Er... No professor." Sirus said uncomfortably, shifting from side to side.  
"Another three days suspension then, for failure to follow my instructions."  
For the next nine days, Sirius was forced to do a great number of chores, from polishing trophies, to disinfecting cauldrons, and even doing lines if Podwill was in a good mood. During this time, James and Remus were both getting better, it was said that Remus could even talk normally now, although he still slept often. It wasn't until after his final detention however, that Sirius saw James waiting for him.  
"Prongs! You're out of the hospital wing." He said enthusiastically.  
"And kickin Padfoot." James grinned, "But I think we should talk to Wormtail about the whole situation with Moony, I think he'd want to know don't you?"  
"Let's go find him." Sirius said at once.  
"What now? But it's bedtime."  
"I don't care, it won't be the first time we've missed some sleep." Sirius wouldn't tell James, although he suspected the bespectacled boy had already guessed, but he was very eager to bring Remus's attacker to justice.  
"Okay, what's all this about?" Peter asked blearily as soon as the three boys were sitting on Sirius's bed.  
"Remus, we have clues as to who might have cursed him." Sirius replied in a hushed voice.  
"Who?" Peter asked excitedly, all ears and watery little eyes.  
"Snivelly said he knew who it was, so we're thinking we should get it out of him." James snickered.  
"Snape? I thought he would have done it himself." Peter said incredulously, "Do you think Moony saw something he shouldn't have? I don't see any other reason why someone would want him in the hospital wing."  
"Unless it was just blind hatred." James pointed out.  
"No one hates Moony." Sirius said stubbornly.  
"Snape." Peter piped up.  
"Malfoy." James added.  
"But those were our suspects to begin with." In exasperation Sirius buried his face in his hands, "We're getting no where."  
"It's too bad it's Moony that was hexed, he was always the one who was good at this stuff." Peter said sadly, "We just aren't clever enough."  
"Oy, I take offense to that!" James said indignantly.  
"No, he's right, we'll have to ask Moony." Sirius sighed.  
"But the nurse said he won't be up to having visitors for another day or so." James interjected.  
"We can wait." Sirius replied firmly.  
And so it was the next day, that Remus Lupin awakened to find his three friends peering anxiously down at him.  
  
Authors Note: Any guesses as to who cursed Remus now? I ain't taken any suggestions as to who it is, because it's been decided already, but I'm curious as to who might be guessing right. Review please. 


	5. Veritaserum

Authors Note: I've been MIA for a little bit due to Field Hockey camp and other shtuff... writers block included. But I'm baaaaack! Isn't it funny how something that I started out as a romance, turned into this? But nobody reads the AN's anyway...

"Hello, what's all this?" Said Remus with a surprised smile, waking up to see his friends gathered around him was probably not expected Sirius thought, but clearly also not something he was against.

"Moony! Malfoy hexed you!" Peter blurted out.

"We think he did." Added James

"Because Snape told me in class that he..." Interjected Sirius

"There's really no proof at all, but he said..."

"Dirty, filthy cheating little slime..."

It was in this manner that Remus learned about what his friends had been up to. While expressing his concerns that they were wasting precious study time, he admitted that the guilt of Snape and Malfoy seemed likely.

"We mustn't go pointing fingers of course." Remus said hastily as he observed the murderous faces around him, "Just because Snape said certain things, it may also just be a strong dislike for me."

"We thought that too, but he knew you were losing blood." James said furiously. "We've got to get the answer out of him!"

"Why not steal some veritaserum?" Suggested Remus. "It's very safe, but you'll have to be sneaky."

"I'm a very good sneak." Peter piped up at once, "I could transform into a rat, and sneak some into his drink."

"We need to formulate a plan first." Said Remus firmly, "But I agree you should be the one to administer it." Peter looked around at the others proudly for a moment, and the three leaned in towards Remus, who had begun to speak in hushed tones. "Now, there is a 5th year social event coming up Friday night; for the four houses to you know, mix. I need you all to get Snape ALONE after he takes the drink. Then you can ask your questions without interruption."

"How do we get him to take the drink?" Asked James.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own, doing this during a party would make any preplanned method of slipping him some veritaserum full of error." The others agreed, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks Moony, I knew you'd come through for us." Sirius smiled as they got ready to sneak out.

"You're welcome I..." Remus stopped short and sank down in his bed. Turning around the Marauders saw the nurse swooping down on them, looking very much like a hell demon.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HE NEEDS REST!" She shrieked. The Marauders found themselves being chased out of the hospital wing by several syringes.

Friday afternoon, the Marauders found themselves in their dorm room without a plan for giving the potion to Snape; and apparently... without any Veritaserum.

"I knew this would happen" Sirius sighed, "Wormtail, what happened to sneaking some Veritaserum from the potions master?"

"I'm going to right before dinner, while everyones going down." Peter said, his hands nervously fidgeted in his pocket, which Sirius found quite distracting.

"Stop that!" Snapped Sirius dangerously, He reached out and smacked Peter's hand sharply.

"Now Padfoot, no need to get tetchy." James said lazily from his bed, Peter looked up at Sirius reproachfully. "If Wormtail screws it up, which I'm sure is quite possible, we'll just beat it out of Snivellus." James looked quite amused at this prospect and smiled dreamily, his wand was out and he was flicking it to and fro, causing Peter's slippers to zoom around the bedposts in a bizarre sort of race.

"Please be serious for once in your life Prongs." Sirus took a few deep breaths from his nose, they were going to get revenge for Remus... and James was treating it as some sort of game! A joke even.

"I'm being very serious." James sat up and let the slippers drop to the floor. "You need to stop worrying, and realize that this is not the end of the world, things have a way of working themselves out. What Wormtail? Has my face gone green or something?"

"No..." Peter was gazing at him in wonder, "But I just realized... you're not really stupid at all...Were you just pretending to be an idiot?" James threw a pillow at Pettigrew, it hit his mark; the round little boy went tumbling over. "But seriously Padfoot, he has a point." Wormtail said from the floor. "You haven't been yourself."

"Whatever... just don't mess up tonight." Sirius mumbled. To reassure his friends that he wasn't overly stressed, he ruffled Peter's hair, "Good luck Wormtail."

At dinner Sirius hardly touched his food, so nervous was he at the prospect of that night's social mixer. He jumped slightly when the headmaster announced that all students attending the mixer were to remain in the Great Hall, a professor would lead them to the room where it would take place.

In the middle of dessert Peter walked into the Great Hall with some first years. Looking up and waving, Sirius had to acknowledge that Peter had done the smart thing, arriving in a crowd.

"Did you get it?" Sirius whispered in hushed tones as Peter took a seat beside him. Peter was short of breath, but he produced a miniscule vial, Sirius slipped it into his robes and realized that he could eat again.

Before he knew it, James was kicking him under the table.

"Come on, Professor Podwill is taking us to the mixer." James hissed. With a start Sirius followed James and Peter. Podwill led about a hundred or so chattering students up the stairs, through a twisting passageway, and into a dimly lit room. The lights threw lots of squashy arm chairs, two tables laden with food and drink, and a few tapestries into sharp relief. Craning his neck to see over the mingling students, Sirius looked for Snape. There he was... sniveling little coward, and lingering around Malfoy too... Sirius shook his head to clear it.

"All right... I'll slip the potion into some pumpkin juice, if you two see him near a door before I can get to him, it's your duty to pull him outside... knock him over the head if you have to. We cannot fail." Sirius said breathlessly. Peter and James nodded solemnly.

"Yes Captain." James said, his face twitched as he tried not to grin. In revenge, Sirius stepped on his foot as he casually slunk away from them.

Trying not to be too obvious, Sirius struck up a conversation with a couple of Ravenclaw girls. Out of the corner of his eye he took note of James and Peter's escape out the door, he then watched Severus's progress around the room. The greasy haired boy went to get a cauldron cake... he whispered in Lucius's ear, he lurked in a corner. He wasn't getting near a door! Sirius saw it was time to take action into his own hands. Making his excuses, Sirius snatched a goblet of pumpkin juice off the nearest table, turning away as if to drink it he dumped the contents of the small vial, they hissed softly as they diluted, and made his way over to Severus.

"Hello Severus." Sirius said, forcing himself to be calm as Lucius's eyes crawled over him. "I wonder if I might have a private word with you?"

"How delightful. But you see, I think I'd rather eat centaur dung." Severus smiled and Lucius chuckled appreciatively.

"I want to make an apology." Sirius tried to look sincere. It worked, with an expression of interest, Severus nodded to Lucius and followed Sirius to the door. It took a lot of self control for Sirius not to let out a cheer, he was too clever!

Once outside, Sirius led Severus far enough away so the laughter of the party could barely be heard.

"What are they doing here." Severus sneered, looking around Sirius saw Peter and James standing behind him.

"They want to make an apology too. For they are also sorry." Sirius smiled softly.

"Sorry we didn't do this sooner he means." James growled.

Like that they were on Severus, the Slytherin fought tooth and nail, making odd squawking noises, but in the end he was pinned on the floor face down, Peter's bulk made a sufficient anchor.

"He bit me!" James said incredulously, spitting on the floor. "The little bastard BIT me!"

"Quite an apology." Severus snarled from the floor. "And what are you planning to do now? Give me a deformity? Show me some muggle dueling? Come on, I dare you to lay a hand on me!"

"Not at all." Sirius grinned, crouching down to see Severus better, "I just want you to drink some of this pumpkin juice."

Severus looked at it as if it were poison. And considering his position, it could very well have been.

"Would you do murder... Black?" Severus asked, he winced as Peter shifted his weight.

"Never." Replied Sirius casually, "I'll even have James or Peter drink this for you if you're nervous."

"No need, let's get this over with shall we? I don't want to be your prisoner much longer... It's Veritaserum in that juice isn't it?"

Sirius almost fell over, and James's mouth dropped in an 'o' of surprise.

"H- How could you?" James spluttered.

"What else would he want from me if he didn't want to beat me up? I saw the look on his face when he realized I knew about your sickly friend. It will give me immense pleasure to reveal all." Severus smacked his lips wetly, as if remembering a favorite food.

"Well then drink it!" Sirius said savagely, thrusting the drink under his nose. Obediently Snape drunk deeply. Almost instantly his look became blank, this was the sign that the potion had worked.

"Who attacked Remus Lupin?" Sirius asked at once.

"I did." Severus replied instantly in a monotone voice. Sirius exchanged shocked looks with the others, he had been so sure it was Malfoy!

"Well... why did you do it?"

"Because you saw me and Lucius." Sirius felt his blood grow cold, so he hadn't been un-noticed that day.

"What did Sirius see you two doing?" James asked, eagerly butting in.

"Kissing." Severus replied in that same monotone. James raised an eyebrow at Sirius who looked away guiltily, he didn't usually keep secrets from his best friend.

"Why attack Remus? I was the one who saw you." Sirius asked again as he collected himself.

"Because Remus is weak, and you care about him." At this statement, Sirius would have been embarrassed, but another thought came to mind.

"Did Lucius curse James because of this? He knows too?"

"Yes."

James's face grew cloudy, and he kicked Severus, but got no response. Peter and Sirius glared at him.

"Oops." James said, not looking sorry at all.

"His face is changing." Peter said. Indeed, Severus's face was reverting into a contorted expression of pain and anger.

"Kindly get off me Pettigrew, I believe you have deflated my lungs." Peter rose and removed himself. Looking round haughtily Severus addressed the boys.

"I trust you are satisfied?"

"Not quite, I think I'd like to strangle you right now." Sirius said, his voice acquiring a roughness.

"Then do it." Severus smiled maliciously.

"I want to... But I won't. That's not what Remus would want." Holding himself up taller, Sirius decided that it was time, he could tell Remus how he felt, he wanted Remus to know everything.

"Yeah! And now we're going to tell the headmaster what you've done!" James trumpeted happily.

"You have one small problem." Smirked Severus. "No proof, you bumbling idiots."

The Marauders looked at each other... Snivelly was right.

AN: Well, it looks like just one more concluding chapter after this, but it's been fun right? And I have lots to conclude! How will Sirius's confession to Remus turn out? Does Remus return his feelings? And will they ever find a way to get Severus and Lucius punished? Read and Review purlease!


End file.
